dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Agnes Koch
Agnes Koch is a Cinderella. She is first referred to in the second Dark Parables game, The Exiled Prince, where she is simply called Cinderella. It is in the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella, where we learn her actual name and more of her story. Agnes is based on the French fairytale Donkeyskin. Appearance and Personality Agnes is a pretty girl, with long brown hair that she tends to wear up. In most depictions, she wears a royal blue ball gown, a beautiful necklace and a pair of earrings. She also has a tiara. As a Cinderella, Agnes has a good heart, is wise and industrious, and does all she can to help others around her. History While Agnes was still young, her mother passed away. Before doing so, the queen had extracted a promise from her husband that he would never marry a woman uglier than she. As the years passed, the King never remarried, as he couldn't find any woman lovelier than his deceased wife. However, as his daughter Agnes grew, she became even lovelier than her mother had ever been. The king realized the only woman he could ever marry was his own daughter - and he made plans to do so. Alarmed, Agnes ran as far away as she could. Fearing it still wasn't far enough, Agnes' Godmother helped her escape to an even farther away land. It was here that Agnes encountered a frog about to be devoured by a snake. She rescued the frog, who told her his tale. With a magical kiss, the frog was turned into a prince and the two were married. Agnes Koch was the second Cinderella and also the third wife of Prince James, the Frog Prince. In the Exiled Prince, we find a secret portrait room where a painting of Agnes hangs, with a personal dedication below it from James: "Princess Cinderella, you taught me that even the most common woman can have the heart of a queen." Relevant Parables Agnes Koch, The Princess and the Frog Prince (from The Final Cinderella) There was once a Queen whose beauty was unparalleled. Before she died, she made her King promise never to marry anyone uglier than herself. Years passed, and the King found that the only person beautiful enough to be his bride was his daughter Agnes. Horrified by her father's plan to marry her, Agnes fled. Along the way, she met Godmother, who used her magic to send Agnes to a faraway land, where she would be safe from her father's pursuit. Upon arriving, Agnes saved a frog from being devoured by a giant snake. Impressed by her bravery, the frog made his identity known - he was the cursed Frog Prince of the Black Forest. Agnes married the Prince, and they lived happily ever after until her death. Relationships * Amelia (godmother) * Prince James / The Frog Prince (husband) Gallery Agnes and james.png|Agnes and James Agnes kisses james.jpg|Agnes Kisses James cinderella temple.jpg|Statue of Agnes in the Princess Temple Underground castle library.jpg|Entrance to James' Shrine to Agnes Cinderella coach.jpg|Shrine to Agnes, built by James cinderella shoe closet.jpg|Shoe Closet in James' Shrine to Agnes cinderella slipper.jpg|Glass Slipper in Shoe Closet cinderella glass slipper.jpg|Glass Slipper used to Enter Agnes' Shrine cinder tiara.jpg|Cinderella Tiara shoe closet key.jpg|Shoe Closet Key light_cinderella.png|Cinderella Emblem Mist church.jpg|Statue of Agnes in the Mist Kingdom Church Frog prince engraving.jpg|Frog Prince Engraving in Hilltop Mansion TLC Agnes.jpg|Agnes Doll Display in The Final Cinderella agnes 1.jpg|Agnes Doll Before agnes 2.jpg|Agnes Doll After agnes engraving.jpg|Engraving in Maiden Goddess Temple; Labeled as Agnes, but is actually Ivy PicsArt 1426173859457-2-.jpg|Edit of Princess Agnes Category:Characters Category:Cinderellas Category:Wives of the Frog Prince